


always his little girl

by cherryliqueur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Filming, Fingerfucking, Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Riverdale - Season 5, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Her mother wants Veronica to spend the summer with her before she leaves for college, but her daddy wants to savor as much time with his little girl as he can.
Relationships: Hiram Lodge/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 64





	always his little girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write Hiram and Veronica nearly as much as I want to, so here's my first step in trying to change that! A big thank you to both southsidestyle and kagszzy for sending me the prompts below that resulted in this fic, because I was definitely lacking in direction as to what smut I wanted to write for them, and these prompts were just the inspiration I needed together to finally get back to writing ;)
> 
> -
> 
> prompts: "them making the most of their time together before she leaves for college?" (from southsidestyle) + "Little girls always miss their daddys" and the gif insp in the end note (from kagszzy)

At the beginning of summer, the only thing Veronica had wanted was to get out of Riverdale. After her boyfriend of three years had kissed her best friend (a confession he’d dropped on Veronica in the middle of senior prom, mind you) then announced that he enlisted in the army the night before he had to leave, it was no surprise that Veronica needed an escape. Hopping on a plane just days after graduation to spend the summer with her mother had seemed like a perfect opportunity, one she’d almost taken, if not for her father convincing her to stay. As he’d pointed out, Veronica will get to see her mother whenever she wants once they’re both in New York, but her father’s duties as mayor will mean that won’t get to visit often - and, even after how much her life had changed in just a matter of days, _this_ realization hit her the hardest. 

Little girls always miss their daddies the most, after all.

“Now, now, _mija_ ,” Hiram coos, reaching down with one hand to squeeze her ass as his other hand slides up her spine, his arm hooking over her shoulder and pinning her body tightly on top of his. Veronica wiggles her hips, attempting to continue fucking herself down on his cock, but a sharp smack of his palm on her ass has her halting with a whine. She can feel him pulsing where he’s lodged inside of her cunt, and now, with his tight hold keeping their naked bodies tucked together, her nipples rub against his chest with every little shift. “You know that when it’s Daddy’s day off, he likes to take his mornings slow.”

“But, _Daddy_ ,” she pouts, twisting her fingers into the sheet, and Hiram chuckles at her struggle. Last night was far from the first night she’d slept with his cock nestled deep inside of her - in fact, it’s happened every night this summer - but considering he hadn’t let her come _at all_ yesterday, it’s no surprise that she’s more desperate than usual this morning.

“Come on, princess,” he says, twisting his fingers into her hair and jerking her face down to his, one eyebrow arched, “ _behave_ , or you won’t get Daddy’s cock for the rest of the day, and that’s not what you want, isn’t it?” He shifts her in his arms, slowly starting to slip his cock out, and Veronica mewls in protest as she grasps onto his shoulders and digs her nails in. Hiram chuckles again. “That’s what I thought,” he murmurs, sliding his hands to her hips and giving them a squeeze. “Now, where were we?”

Veronica moans, bracing her hands against his chest as she sits up and starts riding her daddy once more. Slowly this time, so slowly that she can feel every inch of his cock dragging against her twitching, aching cunt as he slides in and out. Her walls clamp tightly around his tip as if in protest with every stroke that she nearly lifts herself off, and then she’s shuddering, spine arching as he settles in all the way to the hilt, and _oh_ , it feels as if he manages to hit her a little bit deeper every time she sinks onto him. She’s a panting, trembling mess, though whether it’s from the effort to restrain herself or from her desperate need to come, she can’t tell.

And it feels like _hours_ of this, of dangling herself on the very edge, locked in the near-high of an orgasm, before Hiram grunts beneath her, gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises as he starts thrusting up into her.

She _squeals_ , her head snapping back as he hits a spot that has her eyes rolling back, and then he does it again, and again, and _again_ , and she keens out with her orgasm, all but collapsing to his chest. In a blink, he grasps her arms and folds them behind her back, fucking up into her faster, and Veronica’s cries climb an octave as she writhes against his hold. But he doesn’t once lose his grip on her or the brutal rhythm of his thrusts, and it isn’t until she’s coming again that his thrusts grow erratic, a growl ripping from his throat as he starts spurting his release inside of her. She can feel her orgasming pussy milking every last drop of his thick, warm cum as it empties inside of her, until finally his body eases back into the bed, his lips parting in a low groan.

“That’s my good girl,” Hiram murmurs against her forehead, petting a head down her hair, and, despite the fact that she’s still shaking through the last tremors of her orgasm, Veronica feels her pussy squeeze him eagerly at his affection.

* * *

“Remember to look right into the camera, _mia princesa_ ,” Hiram directs as he leans back on the couch, one hand idly tugging at his cock as the other taps at his phone screen, causing a pulsing, thrumming dance mix to filter in from the speakers. “Daddy will have to watch your performance over and over again now that you won’t be able to dance for me live anymore.”

Veronica giggles, spinning in her sky-high stilettos and tossing a playful smile over her shoulder at where her daddy is sitting behind the tripod. “That’s what video calls are for, Daddy,” she reminds, reaching around to cup the firm swells of her ass cheeks decorated by a silk bow at the small of her back. Her white lace teddy leaves almost the entirely of her back bared - and, with the front V of it dipping down to her stomach and barely draping over her full tits, it leaves almost the entirety of her _front_ bared, too. It covers little more than the layered string of pearls at her neck, swinging between her breasts as she sways to the beat, but she knows it must’ve cost her daddy a small fortune.

There’s nothing he loves more than ripping his princess out of the pretty things he buys her.

“Are you sassing me?” he asks with a smirk, one eyebrow arched.

Veronica hums rather than replying, tipping her head back and twisting her hips to the beat, letting her hands run through her hair and across her body as she dances for the camera, and for her daddy as he licks his lips and strokes himself a little faster as his tip starts to glisten.

She may not have a pole, but that’s hardly a challenge for her as she gyrates her hips, running her fingers through her hair and holding her hands above her head as if grinding back against a pole at that very moment. She slides her legs open wide, balancing on her thin heels as she brings herself low, _lower_ , running a hand teasingly over the scrap of lace just barely covering her damp pussy. Then she’s sliding onto her knees, lowering her stomach to the floor and bouncing her ass in the air before pushing up onto her hands and jutting her tits out as she tosses her hair back with a bite of her lip.

Hiram’s smirk widens, his eyes glinting, and he’s up in a blink and lifting the camera from the tripod. “You’re holding out on all your best moves, _mija_ ,” he chides, and Veronica giggles, shifting to lay on her back as her daddy kneels in front of her and brings the camera in close, closer, until she’s lifting her ass in the air and it’s barely a foot away from her pussy as she wiggles her hips. “Don’t be shy for the camera,” he warns, smacking her pussy.

“Daddy!” Veronica gasps, hips jutting, and she slides a hand along the V of her teddy until she’s hooking two fingers under the lace to pull it aside, exposing her dripping pussy and pulsing clit to the camera. She arches her back, grinding her hips up against the air as her other hand cups her tit through the lace, twisting her nipple.

“That’s better,” Hiram groans, running his fingers over her slick pussy, holding her open as he brings the camera in closer, then thrusting two fingers inside without warning and drawing a mewl from Veronica. “That’s _much_ better, _mija,_ don’t you think?”

Veronica moans, circling her hips and bucking against his hand as he fucks her faster, curling his fingers and hitting that sweet spot inside of her pussy that has her keening out as her legs quiver and she drops her ass back down to the floor. But Hiram is hardly deterred, slipping a third finger in and bringing his camera in close to catch the way her pussy is dripping as it clamps around him, then panning up to her pearl necklace sliding around her bouncing tits and to the pinched, wanton expression on her face as she stares back through glazed eyes.

He twists his fingers, hitting that same spot once, twice, three times, until Veronica’s crying out as her orgasm bursts through her, squirting out of her pussy as her daddy continues fucking her with his fingers. She can feel her wetness splashing onto the insides of her thighs, pulsing and spurting until she’s slumping back against the floor with a strained whimper.

“That was one of your best performances yet, _mija_ ,” her daddy coos, pressing his slick fingers between her lips for her to suck, and Veronica feels herself flush even hotter as she notices that the camera is wet from her orgasm. “I’d say you’ve earned another present.”

* * *

Veronica has always loved when her daddy gets her a new set of pearls, and while any other girl might be annoyed by her father always gifting her the same thing, never seeing them as anything other than their little girl, Veronica _adores_ the sentiment. She loves that he’ll always see her as his precious princess, and of course, she’s sure to give him an extra special thank you so that her daddy knows how much her pearls mean to her.

“ _Fuck_...”

Hiram lets out a long, low groan, his tip hitting the back of Veronica’s throat with a jerk of his hips at a particularly hard suck of her lips. Half of his cock is nestled in her wanton mouth as she swirls and slides her tongue, the other half draped in her brand new necklace, coiling around both his thick length and her slender wrist as she rolls the string of pearls over him with every stroke of her hand. She twists and squeezes, feeling his cock twitch at the delicious stimulation of her pearls as they glide over him. This time, she doesn’t have to be told to take it slow; she knows how much her daddy _loves_ christening a new set of pearls with her, and she knows it always makes him come faster and harder, so she’s certain to drag it out as long as possible so he can savor every last second of it.

She knows he’s close, though, when his hands twist into her hair and he starts bucking up into her mouth without so much as a grunt of warning, nearly making Veronica choke in surprise, which only drives him to fuck her mouth harder. She feels the pearls at the base of his cock grazing her lips every time he hits the back of her throat, hears the slick sound of them rolling and sliding together with the force of his thrusts, and it makes her clit throb as she gyrates her hips against the air, whining.

She only gets a taste of his warm, salty cum before he’s yanking her head back with a growl, and it’s automatic, the way she starts jerking her hand over him once more, working her pearls over his twitching cock with every stroke as he starts spurting his release. It splashes against her parted, panting lips and her flushed cheeks, but some of it drips from his tip, too, coating her pearls, and Veronica’s sure to twist her hand with each stroke so that her brand new necklace catches as much of her daddy’s cum as possible.

Hiram exhales a groan as his orgasm subsides, releasing his grip on Veronica’s hair so he can unwind the now cum-soaked pearls from around her wrist and his cock and drape them around her throat, fastening the necklace into place.

“A perfect fit, as always, _mia princesa_ ,” he murmurs, brushing his thumb across her flushed cheek, and Veronica nearly whimpers as she leans into his palm.

* * *

“Daddy expects you to call him before bed every night once you’re at college, just like this,” Hiram reminds, lounging back in the chair he’d dragged to end of Veronica’s bed as his daughter writhes and squirms on the mattress before him. Her lips are parted with wanton moans as she works a thick, vibrating dildo in and out of her dripping pussy, wearing nothing but her slutty stilettos, her newly-christened string of pearls, and one of her graduation gifts from her daddy: a set of clamps for her nipples and her clit, held together by a silver, diamond-encrusted V.

“Y-yes... _ah!_ Yes, Daddy,” Veronica pants, her spine arching off of the bed, her eyes nearly crossing as she nears that blissful peak...

But then her daddy’s firm, “ _stop_ ,” has her instinctively yanking the toy from her pussy despite her body throbbing in protest, and she whines as her body shudders through the aching waves of her near-orgasm. She can still hear the toy buzzing atop the duvet, making her clit and nipples pulse under the clamps she spasms through the throes of ruined pleasure, until she whines with the last of the tremors before melting back against the mattress.

“Very good, _mija_ ,” her father praises, making the bed dip with his weight as he climbs on. “Be sure to keep these open nice and wide for Daddy so he can catch every single second of it,” he reminds, pressing her legs wider apart, “because Daddy bought you a brand new laptop with the very best camera especially for our goodnight calls. Just try not to get it too wet,” he adds with a chuckle.

Veronica feels her cheeks flush even hotter, if possible, as she whimpers out another, “yes, Daddy.”

“Now keep still, sweetheart, because Daddy is going to take his time giving you your goodnight kisses while he still can,” Hiram says, eyes glinting as he settles himself between her legs, and Veronica keens out as he sucks her aching, throbbing clit between his lips.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
